


The Afternoon & The Night Sky

by Jayjay1665



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay1665/pseuds/Jayjay1665
Summary: Louis and AJ sit and wait by Clem‘s side
Relationships: Clementine & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

A couple of hours have passed. The blue hue the sky had previously possessed had faded into a golden orange glow. There was the perfect amount of clouds in the sky, enough to decorate the sky, but not enough to disturb the orange and yellow hues painting the sky.

Louis usually loved days like this. Normally on a day like today, he would choose to go on a walk, or practice on his piano, the calm atmosphere helping him feel inspired.

But due to recent events, the afternoon sky was the last thing in his mind. The afternoon sky would do no good in helping helping his mood.

The afternoon sky wasn’t going to help Clem wake up any sooner. 


	2. The Night Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like there’s some hope for Clem

A couple more hours had passed, but Louis and AJ were still by Clem’s side. Louis sat in a chair beside the bed while AJ sat on the nightstand. Louis was still holding her hand and stroking it softly with his thumb. AJ observed her face looking for any signs of movement. There hasn’t been any in the last couple of hours, and it didn’t look like there would be any time soon.

AJ sighed. He shifted his position from where he sat as he decided to gaze out the window for a moment. The orange glow of the afternoon sky had faded into the dark blue of the night. A congregation of stars twinkled and livened up the sky.

AJ wasn’t sure how he felt about nighttime. There were some good things that came with it. The stars and moon became visible, and everything just seemed to be quite and still, even the walkers. It was the one time of day where just about everything seemed peaceful.

However, the night did have a downside that was to no fault of its own. But rather, it was the memories the night held for him…

A soft groan sounded from the bed. AJ whipped his head towards Clem and Louis paused his hand stroking to look focus in her face. AJ quickly and carefully scrambled off of the night stand to get a closer look. Clem’s eyebrows furrowed together slightly. She looked as if she was in pain. 

AJ moves closer. “Clem?” He whispered. Her head gently tilted to the side as she made another sound that resembled a soft groan before her facial features relaxed once more.

AJ and Louis looked at each other. Louis gave AJ a hopeful smile which the boy returned.

Her stirring wasn’t much, but at least it was something.


End file.
